Forever Love
by KaguraXShigure
Summary: When a certain blonde seems to take over every aspect of your life to include your thoughts what can you do but plot on how to get him? RoyEd. Lemon! Rated M for a reason people, if you don't like yaoi please don't read.


A/N: Hello and welcome to my first ever Roy/Ed fanfiction. This was going to be a multi-chapter fic but I don't know how well that would go and I'm really not sure if I have the inspiration to write all that. Of course, I could be attacked by plot bunnies at anytime. Mad, ravenous, little plot bunnies with shiny red eyes and razor sharp teeth that will gnaw at my brain until I'm forced to write more. That would also depend on you, my readers. If you ask and I get enough reviews I might write more also. Other then that please read and enjoy.

xXx Forever Love xXx

The papers were shoved forward out of the way as his elbows hit the desk and his fingers found their usual steeple position. Roy Mustang closed his eyes. "Damn," he cursed out loud to his empty office. His mind took over as though it had no care for his curse. Instead it took it upon itself to go back to the all too familiar face that had taken over his thoughts today.

He let his dark eyes travel over to the empty desk that occupied one portion of his office. "Even more now with her gone for lunch." He said in reference to his trigger-happy lieutenant. He let his eyes gaze upon Riza Hawkeye's desk and belongings for a moment longer. The flame alchemist looked away from it and back down to his own desk. With a sigh he pulled his papers back to him knowing she wouldn't be happy if she returned and he had gotten no further in his work.

"What would she think?" he asked himself. "What would she say if she knew how I felt." With that he picked up his pen and began working once again.

XXXXXXXX

The day had gone fairly smooth Roy decided as he waved goodbye to Hughes glad that he had managed to slip past the man without getting cornered by him and his seemingly endless supply of pictures. Roy in no way would deny that the child was adorable, it was just that when you had Maes Hughes for a father cute could only take you so far. With a relieved sigh Mustang climbed into his car. Once behind the wheel he reached up and undid the first three buttons of the blue uniform jacket.

When he let his eyes move back to the road ahead of him he was met with the image of Riza smiling and waving at him as she got into her own car. Roy smiled and waved back before starting his car and pulling into traffic.

XXXXXXXX

Once inside his own doors Roy lost all sense of neatness in appearance. He finished removing his jacket and hung it on a hook inside the front door. Next to be removed were the highly polished shoes, which went under the coat in a highly ordered fashion. As the tired colonel moved up the stairs to his unnecessarily large bedroom he removed his gloves before tugging the tails of the white dress shirt from the stiff blue pants. Nimble fingers found and undid the buttons with obvious talent causing the shirt to fall open as he reached his bedroom door and turned the brass knob.

Once inside his bedroom he lost his pants letting them fall to the floor around his feet before steeping out of them and stopping to pick them up. They were dropped in the basket next to the closet before the closet itself was opened up and jeans and a black t-shirt were removed. Roy slid the shirt over his head feeling more comfortable on the tight garment then his uniform. Next were the jeans, which were too big for him and hung from his hips revealing well-toned muscles. He looked at himself for a brief for a second before he shoved the white gloves into his jean pockets.

Once he was sure that everything he needed was on him he left the room glancing backwards at the overly large bed that dominated most of the room. As he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen he found his thoughts once again racing to a certain blonde. He sighed as he took down pans to prepare his dinner. It couldn't wait any longer. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day for confessions.

XXXXXXXX

Roy Mustang entered his office eyes on the ground. That alone was enough to tell anyone around him that there was something wrong with the usually confident general. He moved and sat immediately behind his large desk. "Is something wrong Colonel?" came the voice of Riza Hawkeye. He looked up to find that she had made her way from her desk to his own.

He noted that her hand was placed on her gun, in case she had to force the problem out of him he presumed. Roy sighed heavily. "Lieutenant" he said meeting her eyes. "Would you join me for dinner tonight?" Riza looked at him as though he had just asked her to teach Black Hayate to talk, in French. She nodded though regardless of how absurd the request seemed.

"Good," he said giving the confused women a smile. "My house then. Eight o' clock." With that he turned back to the mountain of paperwork that demanded his attention today.

XXXXXXXX

Roy moved and opened his front door at five to eight when the knock sounded through out the house. He smiled at the blonde on the doorstep taking in the fact that she was not dressed up at all. In fact she wore a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top. Roy suddenly felt silly for wearing the blue dress top and pressed black pants. He moved aside gesturing her into his home.

"Welcome," he said giving her a smile as he shut the door behind her. Roy moved in front of her and led the way to the dining room. He moved to the nearest chair and held out a hand for Riza to take it. Once she sat Roy moved into the kitchen that adjoined and brought out the dinner before taking his own seat opposite her. They ate in silence for sometime the only sounds the cutting of the meat or the occasional clink of glasses as they sipped at their wine.

Finally he put down his fork and looked up clearing his throat to get her to look at him. When her eyes rose to lock with his across the table he gave a small smile. Hawkeye gave a smile in return and Roy reached out taking her hand in his own. "I know this may come as sudden. That you may not have known that I was the way I am. Hell, I didn't even think I was until I met you. The only thing I'm sure of anymore is that I can't live without you. You're all I think about anymore."

He stopped here as Riza pulled her hand back from his leaving him slightly stunned. "Colonel Mustang." She started clasping her hands together in front of her. "I'm flattered I really am, but I can't return your feelings." Roy opened his mouth to interject but Riza stopped him with a raise of her hand. "Please let me speak." She said as she let her hand fall back to its clasped position.

"We hoped to keep it secret longer but it would be rude to lead you on." Roy tried again to interrupt but fell silent with a look from the women across the table that promised pain if he didn't let her finish. "Havoc and I have been seeing each other for some time now. I had feelings for you once Roy but I could only wait so long. Anything I may have felt at one point now only remains as brotherly love."

With that being said Riza rose and walked towards the front door. She stopped when she heard the deep rumbling laugh from behind her. Roy pushed away from the table and moved to the women. He reached out and embraced the blonde.

"I think firstly congratulations are in order." He said releasing her. "But I wasn't talking about you." He saw her confused expression and led her back to the table.

XXXXXXXX

The next day a yell issued from Colonel Roy Mustang's office. A few minutes later Jean Havoc emerged nursing a growing lump on his head. "I'm sorry you never got that letter." Mustang said laughing at the antics of the couple that he had just seen. "It would have made your practice confession a lot easier." She agreed laughing and rubbing her head. "But I guess I should of known." Riza added sitting down behind her desk.

"But that's not going to get Jean off the hook when I get home tonight." Mustang laughed leaning against his desk legs crossed in front of him. "So," he said giving a devious smile. "What's the plan?" Hawkeye leaned forward as though the two were sharing a secret. Roy smiled and pushed off his desk moving to lean on Hawkeye's instead.

XXXXXXXX

Roy glanced at himself one last time in the hall mirror. He adjusted the black dress shirt unbuttoning one more button just for the hell of it. He brushed some non-existent dirt from the fitting blue jeans and went to answer the door as an impatient knock sounded for the second time. The door swung open and Roy smiled at his guest. The gesture went unnoticed as Edward Elrich glared up at him.

"What do you want Colonel Bastard?" he all but spat at the older man. Roy's smile didn't falter at the blonde's words. Instead he stepped aside and extended his hand. "Come inside Fullmetal," He said. "Then we can speak." He watched as the boy who was more of a man to many of the people who knew him entered glancing around warily.

Roy shut the door behind him and gave a lighthearted chuckle. "Nothing is going to jump out at you." He promised. Roy moved to the shorter man and placed his hands on his shoulders grabbing his jacket. Ed turned around quickly giving Roy a glare that brought all new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

"What are you doing Mustang?" he growled. Roy could barely hold back the smile. "I'm being a good host and taking your jacket Fullmetal." He said in a voice that dared him to take it as more. Ed moved away from him and slid his own jacket off before tossing it onto a table in the hall. "I'm not handicap." He told him. "And I'm not one of your women to be courted." He added.

Roy wanted to retort but stopped as he noticed the faint blush on the other's cheeks. "Where's Al?" the flame alchemist asked in attempt to make conversation. "Visiting Winrey." was the short response. "Now what was it that you had to tell me?" he asked. Always to the point Roy reminded him self.

"I was just about to sit down to dinner." Roy lied. "Why don't you join me and then we'll get down to business." Ed looked as though he was about to protest so Roy moved ahead of him and into the dining room deciding the matter for him. Roy took the second plate off the table and moved to the kitchen filling it with Tempura before bringing it back and setting it in front of the boy who looked less upset at the idea of the delicious smelling meal.

Roy noted the fact that Ed was distracted, seeing as how he hadn't noticed that the table had already been set for two. He set the plate in front of the oblivious teen and took his own seat. Mustang opened his mouth to make more conversation hoping to ease the tense feeling that had filled the small room. Instead he stopped and watched amused as Edward shoveled the food into his mouth.

"I –didn't-know-you-could-cook-Mustang." He said between forkfuls. 'And I didn't know anyone could eat so quickly." He returned causing the blonde to stick out his tongue. Roy ate his food slowly and finished a good deal after the impatient boy across from him. When he was finished however he rose and moved to clean off the table.

Edward grabbed his wrist. "Leave it and let's get to what I came here for." He ordered. Roy looked at the golden eyes, his pants beginning to tighten in a rather uncomfortable manner. He put the plates back down on the table before clearing his throat. "Ok then." He agreed. "Follow me." Roy stood and moved through the living room and to the library.

He pointed to a large stack of papers as he approached them "This is any information about or hinting at the philosopher's stone" he told him in a tone that held an official manner. "You may use any of the books on the shelves that can help you." He added before sitting in one of the large chairs that were placed trough the room. Roy watched as Ed moved to the papers and began sorting through them separating the useful things from the rubbish.

He would stop occasionally to push a strand of hair from his face or read over some information a second time. As the sky outside began to darken Edward issued a gasp and moved quickly to the bookshelf. Roy watched in awe as he pulled down book after book hastily before realizing it held nothing of use and tossed it to the floor. Edward stopped and reached up to a book on one of the higher shelves causing his leather pants to tighten in a way that had Roy breathless for a second.

He pushed himself up out of the chair and moved behind Ed. "You're so short you can't even operate fully in a small library." He teased. Ed turned around yelling something about not saying he was so short an ant could get the book before him when Roy captured his lips with his own. At first Ed was tense but then, with a nip at the bottom lip from Roy, he reacted wrapping flesh and automail arm around the other man's neck and parting his lips to allow other greater access.

Roy groaned into the smaller man's mouth at the willingness he was receiving. He placed both his hands on Ed's sides as he shoved him back into the bookcase without breaking the contact of their lips. A few books tumbled down hitting them but they went unnoticed. Roy pulled away noting that both of them were breathing faster then normal. Roy tried to clear his mind so that he could tell him what he had practiced so hard to be able to say.

"I know" he managed before Ed interrupted. "About time" he growled before tightening his hold around the dark haired Colonel's neck and smashing their lips together again. Roy's eyes shot open in surprise at the teen before sliding shut. Ed wrapped his flesh leg around his causing their bodies to crash together eliciting a moan from both men. Roy moved his hips surprised to find that the blonde pressed against him as excited as he was.

Ed gasped at the friction of their brushing arousal and Roy ground his hips forward again. His mouth moved off of Ed's and down across his jaw line placing small kisses. He let his mouth move to Ed's neck smiling against the tan skin as Ed moved his head to the side giving Roy greater access. Mustang bit and sucked at the skin marking Edward as his for everyone to see. Roy pulled back and stared at him.

Edward's eyes were half-lidded and his lips were swollen from kisses. But his golden eyes held the same fire they always did. Roy reached out with tentative hands and began to remove Ed's shirt. "I'm not going to break Colonel Bastard." He said grabbing Roy's shirt and yanking it roughly from his jeans. "I'm not one of your fragile women." He said before he ripped Roy's shirt open buttons flying in all directions.

Roy stared down at the ruined article of clothing as his shirt fell open. "I rather liked that shirt Fullmetal." He said before ripping the other's down the middle and pushing it from his body. "What the hell?!" Ed said before Roy bent forward and captured his mouth again. Ed grabbed a handful of dark hair and yanked Roy's head back and away from his.

When they were looking at each other again Ed removed Roy's shirt and bent his head forward taking a flat nipple into his mouth. Roy felt as a tentative tongue moved around it. His hands moved to Ed's back and found the band that held his hair in the tight braid. He pulled it loose and ran his fingers through the braid causing it to fall over his chest.

Ed moved his head to Roy's other nipple giving it the same treatment causing it to stand on end and earning a pleased moan from the man it belonged to. Roy grasped Ed's shoulders and pushed him backwards. He moved from the bookshelf leading the half-naked blonde behind him to one of the large chairs. Roy shoved Ed backwards into it causing the two front legs to come off the floor slightly.

He moved to him and bent over the panting alchemist before capturing his mouth. Ed's hands didn't hesitate in finding the button to Roy's jeans. As he fumbled with Roy's said man almost had Edward's leather pants undone. He slid them down the slim body stopping only long enough for the other to lift his hips. Edward finished undoing Roy's pants and they soon joined the leather ones on the floor.

Roy was more then pleased with the fact that boxers weren't worn to easily with leather and that Edward had opted for wearing no underwear rather then a thong. Roy kneeled in front of him and ran a finger lightly up the side of the blonde's throbbing member. Edward groaned and threw his head back. The Colonel laughed as he bent forward and flicked his tongue over the top of Edward. The boy underneath him gasped and moved his hips upward with a soft "Mustang."

Roy pulled back earning a glare. "Roy," he stated. "What?" Ed gasped breathless. "My name Ed." Roy said. "It's Roy. I don't want none of that formal bullshit." He said grasping Ed's length in one hand. "My name is Roy." He moved his Thumb over the tip applying light pressure and smearing pre-cum over it. Ed gasped again. "R-Roy" he stammered.

Roy smiled before leaning down and taking the length of him into his mouth. Ed moaned and moved his hips upward. Roy patiently placed his hands on Ed's hips and held him down as his tongue swirled around him. Ed grasped at the arms of the chair his knuckles turning white with the effort. Roy moved his thumbs in small circles applying pressure to the various pressure points and sensitive area of skin at the top of the automail leg.

Ed moaned above him until Roy flicked his tongue over the slit on the top of Ed's member and the teen emptied himself in Roy's mouth. Roy pulled back licking his lips as Edward slumped in the chair. Roy laughed and pushed himself off the floor to stand in front of the sated teen. He pushed his boxers over his hips releasing his own aching member from the tight confines.

Ed looked at him and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry...I didn't expect...I mean...It's my first time." He looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I ruined any pleasure you could of got from this." He said in a voice that was barely audible. Roy smiled and took Ed's chin softly in his hand titling the face up so that their eyes met. "If you think I'm done," He said their faces barely inches apart. "Then you are sadly mistaken. I plan to make you cry out my name many more times before the night is over."

Roy closed the distance between their lips and captured the swollen mouth with his. The kiss lasted for a brief second before Ed pulled away. Roy gave him a confused look. "It's awkward knowing that I'm tasting myself when I kiss you." Came the explanation in a voice that suggested it should of been obvious.

Roy gave a light growl and picked Edward up. His legs wrapped instinctively around Roy's back as the Colonel carried him to the one desk in the room. Roy propped him on the edge of it and with one sweeping motion of his arm the stacks of papers went flying to the floor. Roy pushed Ed further back onto the desk and bit at his chest and neck. "Roy," Ed panted from beneath him as their hips brushed.

"Roy I want you now." Roy looked down at the boy whose face was resolute. Roy nodded and leaned across Ed to open a drawer and pull out a brand new bottle of lube. Ed was more than oblivious as Roy opened the bottle and poured a generous amount into his palm. He set the bottle on the desk and reached between them rubbing it over his own length.

When he was sure that he had himself covered he moved a finger to the tight ring of muscles and smeared the cool liquid around it. When he was sure everything was as good as he was going to get it he placed both hands on Ed's hips and the tip of himself at Edward's entrance. "Ready?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice. Ed nodded and Roy pressed his hips forward entering his lover. Ed screamed in pain and Roy stopped as he leaned forward and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss that he hoped would distract the hurting male beneath him.

Ed forgot all about the taste of himself that lingered on Roy's lips as he returned the needy kiss. After some time for adjustment Ed pulled back and nodded again that it was okay for Roy to move. He did so, quickly sheathing himself in the blond fully. Ed cried out again at the invasion but adjusted a lot faster than he had previously. Ed moved his hips as a sign for Roy to move.

He did so slowly at first until Ed groaned from beneath him, "Move Roy." Roy obeyed immediately increasing his pace, Edward gasping beneath him. Roy felt himself brush against something that had an extremely different texture and Ed arched up against him their chests crashing together. "Again," he panted. Roy obliged pounding into him, hitting that spot each time.

Ed reached down to wrap a hand around himself. Roy caught his hand and held then both above his head with one hand, "None of that." Roy panted, taking Ed into his own hand. He began pumping him matching his movements with the thrusts of his hips. Ed moaned and panted beneath him. Roy felt him tighten around him and knew he was close, even without the, "Roy, so close. Oh my God Roy..." that Ed panted out.

Roy gave a particularly hard thrust, ramming into Ed's prostate and the blond spilled himself on their stomachs. Roy thrust into him a few more times before he followed, collapsing on top of Ed.

XXXXXXXX

Roy woke the next morning slowly, his eyes opening to a trashed room. He smiled to himself. After him and Ed had found the ability to move again he had lifted him (despite his protests) and carried him to the room where they had made love three more times in a rather violent and animalistic manner before falling asleep in each other's arms. Roy laughed at himself now for having thought his bedroom and bed much too large.

If anything it had been too small for the men last night. He looked beside him, surprised to find the bed empty. He stood and pulled on a clean pair of boxers before walking past his mirror that now hung crooked on his wall and out the door. Roy made his way downstairs, deciding to look into the library first. Once the door was opened his eyes fell upon the disaster they had made of this room too.

Books and research covered the floor and in the middle of it all sat Ed, his hair falling lose over his shoulders, a pale blue sheet wrapped around his hips. Roy stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame until Ed noticed him. He turned and smiled; Roy pushed off the doorframe and moved to him. He bent down and kissed the smiling male. "You're wearing my bed sheet Edward," Roy teased.

"That's because I couldn't find my clothing," Ed replied turning back to the papers he was looking over. "I managed to get that book I needed," he told Roy. "Really?" He asked kneeling down beside him. "What did you do, find a ladder?" Ed punched him in the arm with his left hand, causing Roy to wince. "No," he replied to the short joke.

"We managed to knock it down last night," He looked up at Roy and gave a smile. "To think the only reason I came here was for these pa-" Ed trailed off, his mind slowly putting together the obvious. "You had this all planned!" He all but yelled turning on Roy. Roy laughed and nodded a fake look of shame on his face. "And Riza!" Ed added. Roy nodded again.

"If I wasn't so afraid of that gun of hers I'd kill her!" Ed said, his face showing that he didn't really mean it. "But as for you," he said pushing the Colonel back. Ed crawled over him letting his blanket fall away. He leaned down and kissed Roy full on the mouth. "I know just how to deal with you," he said in a tone that had Roy's member awakening again.

"Love you Ed," Roy said. "Love you too Colonel Bastard," he replied sliding Roy's boxers down his body.

When Roy had first seen Edward sitting in the library he intended to take him again slowly and lovingly. But now as Edward's mouth possessed his, he knew that there was no chance of that. It wasn't like it mattered thought.

After all they had forever for slow and gentle.

xXxENDxXx

A/N: So yes, I hoped you liked it a whole bunches! It was very interesting to write especially since this was one of my first lemons. I know the first couple minutes of it seemed as though it was going to be a Roy/Riza but I mean come on people, we all know that they will never ever get together. Roy is SO in love with Ed. The only reason I did that was to scare my friend who I wrote this story for. She absolutely hates Riza Hawkeye and hates her paired with Roy even more so I had to scare her before I gave her the nice juicy lemon. I know I am evil. But please, please, please review and tell me what you think. It would mean more then you know.


End file.
